psionic_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
RP Rules
Combat In Roleplay Combat Role-play can be used for many activities that go on. It is used when we spar, when we fight to the death, and even in special events such as matches and missions. These are the rules of said combat as follows: # There will be no attacks done in the entrance post. If you attack in your entrance post, you will automatically be either disqualified, or lose the match. This rule does not apply to the second poster. # Each post is allowed to be made up of 2''' attacks. This means your RPC is allowed '''2 combative attacks upon your opponent within reason. # Each post is allowed to be made up of 2''' deflections. This means your RPC is allowed '''2 defensive actions, be it a dodge, block or deflection. Do understand that your RPC MUST '''dodge properly. You cannot say you just simply dodged your opponent's attack because you can. # Each post is allowed to be made up of '''1 movement. This means your RPC is allowed one movement, towards or away in which ever direction you wish to move your RPC in that post. The movement does not need to be linear and can consist of changes in directional changes to a certain extent. # In Combat Roleplay, each round may be only 6 seconds at a maximum. A round is a post from every participant before looping back to the first poster. This does not apply to the initial entrance post. This rule is in place so people are forced to think of what their character CAN do within 6 seconds. # A character can only be in combat in one form at a time. This means that an RPC may not be fighting with their frame and the wielder at the same time, either in the same location or different locations. The wielder can disconnect from their frame if they choose. The wielder is also vulnerable while in control of their frame. # Any disagreement within a Combat RP session is to be brought to a moderator of the group if it escalates beyond a slight disagreement. Roleplay Lock The Guidelines # If your RPC is involved within a spar, mission, casual, training, or self-training; you are not allowed to move on to another roleplay session until that certain session is completed. You are allowed ONE main story(Teaching/Story arc) roleplay session and three casual(Sparing,gatherings,char build up,etc). # If you become stuck in a situation where you are involved in a roleplay session with an inactive roleplayer, the inactive roleplayer will have 3 days to reply to the session or the session will be voided. Please also notify a council member if this situation occurs. '''NOTE: '''The reason we choose to enforce roleplay lock is because we want your rpc to have a steady progression in their story line. There is also a possibility of your rpc being caught up in various sessions, and if something happens to your rpc; the other person's involved in that session would have to have a session voided. Since you would not be able to reply to the roleplay session within the specified time-frame. Please understand the necessity of such a rule. If you have any questions or concerns, please bring it to the council.